


Happy Anniverthary

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [82]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting a puppy, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Requested fic, raising a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s always wanted a dog, Hoseok knows that. However, Kihyun’s always said they just don’t have the resources to take care of another living thing. So, when Hoseok gets an unexpected raise at work, there’s only one thing he can think of to spend it on.





	Happy Anniverthary

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho raising a puppy
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun practically jumps in between the different groups of puppies yapping in the noisy pet store. He coos at all the different canines looking to them with bright, hopeful gazes, keeping his hands out of the bins with obvious effort. Hoseok smiles adoringly at his fiancé, following at his heel. Frankly, Hoseok couldn’t care less about dogs, as he’s always been more of a cat person, but Kihyun absolutely _loves_ dogs. So, here they are, window-shopping for that perfect pup yet again.

 

It’s one of their favorite things to do on their rare days off, to go look at puppies. Kihyun’s always wanted a dog. Or, at least, he’s wanted one for as long as Hoseok has known him. Sadly, though, they’ve never had the funds or time to get one. Kihyun always says that he’d much rather just wait till they’re old and retired to have one, as then he’d definitely have the time to care for it. Besides, he always likes to add teasingly, Hoseok is enough of a handful as is, so there really isn’t room for a puppy.

 

After going through the entire store three times over, Kihyun heaves a long sigh and allows himself to be led from the cheerful yips. His bright smile falters, and Hoseok can’t help but feel guilty. Even if it isn’t his fault that they can’t get a dog, he feels somewhat responsible. After all, isn’t it his job to make Kihyun happy? If so, he feels he’s doing a pretty bad job…

“What do you want for dinner tonight, hyung?” Kihyun asks, his tone sweet and renewed as he snuggles close to Hoseok’s side. Despite the nearness of springtime, there’s still a chill in the air that nips at the tips of their noses and ears. Hoseok hums, slipping an arm around Kihyun’s waist to keep him near.

“I’d _love_ some ramyeon,” Hoseok answers honestly, unable to keep from chuckling at Kihyun’s disapproving sigh.

“You’ve already eaten that three times this week,” Kihyun argues, shaking his head. “You need real food, hyung.” He pauses then, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “How about chicken? I can grill it with some teriyaki sauce, and we can have rice, soup, carrots, and asparagus with it.” Hoseok hums, leaning to kiss the top of Kihyun’s ashy brown hair.

“Sounds delicious~” he relents easily, eager to eat anything Kihyun cooks. Kihyun hums as well, glancing around at their surroundings. He notes how far they are from their apartment and decides it isn’t too far of a walk with groceries, and he steers them in the direction of the nearest store. There, Hoseok does his best to sneak in a value pack of ramyeons and instant udons, but Kihyun catches him every time and tells him to put it back.

Despite his disappointment for his failed attempts, he wonders just what he’s done in his life to be so lucky with Kihyun. Any of his exes would’ve left him behind in the store already for being so childish, but not Kihyun. As he lugs the groceries home all on his own—even though Kihyun protests that he can help carry some—he can’t help but smile.

 

The next day at work, Hoseok finds something else to smile about.

He’s sitting at his computer, staring at the string of customer complaints on his screen and pondering just what he could get the love of his life for their anniversary. It’s been three years since they’ve begun going out, so he needs it to be special. After all, this is the longest relationship he’s had since… well, ever. Only, he has no idea how he’s gonna afford getting Kihyun anything more than simple flowers and a card with how empty his bank account is…

“Hoseok-ssi!” a voice comes from a corner of the room. Hoseok immediately bolts up, recognizing the voice to be of his superior, Hyunwoo. He looks around to find the tan, muscular man sticking his head out of his private office, raising a brow for Hoseok to follow him. Hoseok does so immediately, scrambling to leave his cubicle and answer his boss.

“Yes, sajangnim?” Hoseok asks as he enters the office, straightening his tie nervously. Hyunwoo sits at his stained mahogany desk, going back to clacking away at his computer.

“Relax, Hoseok-ssi,” he comments, chuckling warmly. “I’m not calling you in here to chastise you. In fact, quite the opposite.” He gestures for Hoseok to take a seat, and the man does so, perching himself on the edge of the leather chair. “I’m giving you a promotion. You’ve a great tract record with the company, Hoseok-ssi, and you’ve excelled at literally every department we’ve assigned you to. I’ve been moved up to be the regional head for our branch, so I’d like you to take my place here, as customer service department head.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops to the floor, utterly shocked at the words leaving his superior’s lips. An amused grin pulls at Hyunwoo’s lips, but he doesn’t say anything about Hoseok’s expression.

“It’ll mean better work hours,” he continues, “and of course a pay raise. You’ll be able to pick your vacation times, for the most part.” He opens the drawer to his right, pulling out a packet and handing it over. “Here’s the details of all that you’d be doing. I understand it’s a lot to take in, but please make your decision as soon as possible. I’d like to train you myself, and—”

“I don’t need time,” Hoseok interrupts without meaning to, shaking his head. “I’ll take the job!” He stands, setting down the thick file to grasp Hyunwoo’s hand in a firm shake as he bows. “Thank you so much, sajangnim! I can’t tell you how much this means to me! Really, I won’t let you down, I swear! I’ll—”

“Okay, okay,” Hyunwoo chuckles, patting Hoseok’s hand once before pulling away. “If you’re sure, go on down to HR and show them the third page in that file. They’ll begin the process of changing your credentials and give you your bonus.” Hoseok nods adamantly, bowing so low his back becomes parallel with the floor before he hurries from the room.

 

“Kihyunnie!” Hoseok calls as soon as he gets home. He’s a bit earlier than he usually is, as he’s just in the process now of finishing up his work. He hurriedly takes off his shoes, not bothering to put them into the shoe rack as he slides on socked-feet into the kitchen, where Kihyun is blinking surprisedly at him beside the stove, a pair of metal chopsticks in his hand. Hoseok plucks up the smaller man and swings him around, elated.

“Hyung??” Kihyun questions, chuckling despite his own confusion. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“I got a promotion!” Hoseok cries, setting the man down to only press a sweltering kiss against his mouth. “I’ve been moved to head of the department! Can you believe it??”

“Aigooooo,” Kihyun says, beaming proudly from ear to ear, “it’s about time they recognized how much work you put into that damn company.” He leans up on his tiptoes, kissing the corner of Hoseok’s mouth. “Congratulations, aga~! You deserve it.” Hoseok hums, returning the kiss and pulling Kihyun into a crushing embrace. He hears Kihyun push an amused breath through his lips, and Hoseok can’t help but tighten his grip around the younger. His heart swells with gratitude, as he’s certain he wouldn’t have been able to earn this reward with Kihyun’s support.

He just knows he has to get the perfect gift for Kihyun, and now he has the means to do just that.

 

Kihyun purses his lips as casts a glance over to the clock on the wall just above the small television, tapping his knee impatiently. Hoseok should’ve been here fifteen minutes ago, for crying out loud. It’s their anniversary, and they had planned a special dinner to celebrate the milestone. Kihyun had cooked their favorite foods in preparation, and he swears if all that food gets cold before they can eat, Hoseok will never hear the end of it. They’ll be on their damn deathbeds, and Kihyun will still be nagging him for being late to their three-year-anniversary-dinner.

“… Kihyunnie?” Hoseok’s voice comes hesitantly from the front door, and Kihyun bolts up to bitch at hi—I mean, greet his love after a long day.

All words die down in his throat, though, at seeing what Hoseok is holding in his arms. His fiancé is smiling sheepishly, the right corner of his mouth pulling back to reveal his canine. A fluffy, miniature heap of fur sits atop his forearm, a little pink tongue hanging out its mouth and its puffball of a tail wagging excitedly. Kihyun’s mouth drops open, forming a small ‘oh’.

“H-Happy anniverthary, Kihyunnie~” Hoseok chuckles, a full smiling pulling at his lips now at Kihyun’s expression. A small coo escapes the younger, and Hoseok only laughs once more as he hands over the shih tzu. “I… I know you always say how much you want a dog, and I know last time we were at the store you kept looking at the Pomeranians there… But, when I went to the shelter, she was about to be euthanized, and—”

Kihyun reaches forward, taking the dog into his own arms. The small thing yips happily and licks at his face, causing him to smile so widely his dimples show. Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief, having been genuinely worried Kihyun wouldn’t be happy with this breed.

“When I got my promotion,” Hoseok says, slipping out of his shoes and moving into the apartment to set down his bag of dog paraphernalia, “I knew I had to get you what you’ve always wanted. So, I used it to get food, treats, a bed, and pay the pet fee…” Kihyun chuckles airily, stepping close to kiss the corner of Hoseok’s mouth.

“Thank you, jagiya,” Kihyun says, his voice more air than sound. He hugs the pup close, a short giggle escaping him. “Really, I… I never thought you’d do this.” Hoseok beams, wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s waist to steer them towards the kitchen.

 

Kihyun doesn’t let go of that pup for at least a couple hours, saying he’s more content to watch Hoseok eat and holding his new, precious little girl than to eat himself. Of course, eventually he puts the dog down to let her explore her new home to partake of his own delicious food.

After a romantic night, the two tuck into bed with the newest addition to their home snuggled between them. Hoseok cradles Kihyun close to his chest, petting his hair as Kihyun continuously scratches behind Mina’s ears. They’d decided on such a name as it means ‘Love’, which both men thought absolutely perfect for her.

 

The next morning, Kihyun awakens with a smile on his face. His love is lying beside him, sleeping with his mouth slightly agape and his expression otherwise calm. His sweet, precious, perfect little gift of a shih tzu is barking softly, not loud enough to awaken Hoseok by any means, and playing around in the blankets. Kihyun chuckles affectionately at the adorable sight and reaches down to pluck her up, kissing the top of her head in greeting. She licks at his cheek in reply, her nub of a tail wagging excitedly.

Kihyun kisses her again before setting her down, reaching towards the bedside table to grab his engagement ring. However, he draws back his hand completely empty. Kihyun glances over, his brow furrowing in confusion as he’s sure he’d put it there last night… He stands and goes to the bathroom, wondering if maybe he’d taken it off in there as he does every once in a blue moon.

But, it isn’t there either. Panic begins to rise in his throat as he scurries from the bathroom and to the kitchen, hoping he’d taken it off before doing the dishes last night and had just forgotten to put it back on. Mina follows at his heel, yapping delightedly at the sudden movement.

Kihyun tears apart the kitchen and living room trying to find the damn ring, but he comes up empty. He hurries back to the bedroom, thinking perhaps he’d overlooked it somehow. When he enters, Mina jumps right up on the bed and barks in Hoseok’s face, licking at his cheek. Hoseok awakens with a start, blearily looking around at the noise. Upon sighting Mina, he chuckles airily and pats her head, telling her good morning. He looks over to Kihyun, and his smile immediately falls.

“Kihyunnie?” he asks, moving to get up at seeing his fiancé so obviously distressed. His face is drawn tight in a look of worry, his hair a bit messy and his eyes darting frantically this way and that. Kihyun’s gaze flicks over to him, and guilt immediately fills it.

“Hyung…” Kihyun begins, chewing on his bottom lip. “I can’t find it. My ring. I… I put it on the bedside table last night, I know I did, but it’s not—” He stops, watching as Mina jumps easily onto the table from the bed and licks at the wood, whining at the lack of food there. Kihyun purses his lips, stepping closer to Mina with an apprehensive look.

“I-It’s okay, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says confusedly, watching as his fiancé moves. “We can spend today looking for it. I’m sure with both of us looking we’ll—”

“We’re taking Mina to the vet,” Kihyun interrupts, turning and moving towards the dresser. “Get dressed, we can get breakfast on the way back.” Hoseok frowns, confused, as his head tilts to the side.

“You don’t want to look for your ring?” he asks, doing his best not to sound hurt but not doing a very good job.

“I think I found it,” is all Kihyun says in reply. He then pulls out some of Hoseok’s clothes and tosses them to him, going back into the dresser to find an outfit for himself. Hoseok only grows more confused at this, but he says nothing. He knows better than to argue with Kihyun when he gets that look in his eye. It’s the look he has when they’re at the store and he sees an old housewife going for the last value pack of meat, the look that says ‘One way or another, this _will_ end my way’.

 

At the vet, Hoseok understands wholeheartedly just what Kihyun must’ve been thinking. After getting them to give Mina an x-ray, they find that the pup had swallowed Kihyun’s ring while they were asleep. They’re told all they can do is wait, and an hour later they’re driving back home, Hoseok at the wheel with Kihyun clutching Mina in the passenger seat. Hoseok grips the steering wheel nervously, his throat dry.

“I… I’m thorry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says finally, voicing his incredible guilt at the whole situation. He sees Kihyun glance at him from his peripheral, and he feels compelled to continue. “I guess I should’ve run the dog idea by you. I just wanted it to be a surprise, you know? But, I guess that’s backfired now. We can go home and get all her stuff, then take her to a shelter…”

“What?” Kihyun asks, utterly perplexed. “Hyung, no. I don’t want to give Mina back.” He chuckles, clicking his tongue. “I mean, I’m not exactly looking forward to having to bag up all her poop to take back to the vet in three days, but this doesn’t make me hate her or anything… Or you, for that matter. You getting me her was probably the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone’s _ever_ done for me.”

Hoseok visibly heaves a sigh of relief, chuckling nervously.

“We’re a growing family, hyung, so of course we’d have some growing pains,” Kihyun continues, shifting his hold on Mina to reach over and grasp Hoseok’s knee. He squeezes it gently, and Hoseok beams as his heart swells at the word ‘family’. “Don’t worry, in a few days this’ll all be over and we won’t think anything more about it.”

Hoseok hums, nodding and focusing his attention back on the road. Kihyun retracts his hand to turn the volume dial on the radio, turning up the pop song and beginning to sing along. Mina joins him, howling with her high little voice along with the song. Hoseok just feels his own smile grow, his love for his family growing immensely.

 

Three days later, the couple finds themselves back at the vet with a large brown bag containing some very… questionable contents. Two vet assistants take the bag, tell the men to wait, and disappear into the back. They return about two hours later, smiling widely as they hand over a very familiar silver band. After having to ensure Kihyun just how many times they’ve sanitized the band, the man gingerly puts it on his finger, where it belongs. He looks over to Hoseok with a smile so bright the older swears he’s staring at the sun itself.

 

“I’m gonna soak it in ethanol overnight,” Kihyun mutters as he pushes open their door with his shoulder, staring down at his ring with a look of dismay. “I don’t know if I really trust them…” Hoseok chuckles affectionately, shaking his head at the typical statement. His love can be so particular, but he doesn’t mind. It’s just one of his many quirks to love.

He’s just about to say so, too, but the words die in his throat at the sight awaiting them just inside their apartment.

Mina, sitting on the couch, her tiny tail wagging so fast Hoseok is surprised it doesn’t lift her up in the air, her tongue lulled out in excited pants as she stares at them from the couch, fluff from the couch cushions falling around her like a light snow. She seems to have gotten bored awaiting their return, and had retaliated by tearing into the couch, pillows, blankets, curtains… literally any fabric she could reach.

Kihyun purses his lips, his small body beginning to vibrate with anger as he’s _just_ cleaned the apartment… Hoseok steps forward, hugging the younger from behind and kissing his temple to try and calm him. After all, it’s just another growing pain for their small but beautiful family~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho raising a puppy
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
